1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector system composed of a plurality of projectors and a control device such as a personal computer (PC) for controlling the projectors configured to be able to communicate with each other, the control device constituting the projector system, the projector constituting the projector system, and a storage medium on which the program to be executed by the control device in the projector system is recorded.
2. Related Art
In the case of connecting projectors and a PC configured to be able to communicate with each other via wireless communication means such as a wireless LAN to each other, there is known a method of establishing the connection by launching connection software in the PC to probe connectable projectors, and then selecting a desired projector in the projectors detected by the probe. For example, according to the method described in JP-A-2006-196946 (Document 1), the electrical field intensity of a probe request signal from a probing PC is raised gradually to increase the range of the probe, while listing the projectors sending the response.
However, in the probing system of the Document 1, since it is difficult to fine-tune the electrical field intensity of the wireless signal, in the case in which no projector is detected with certain electrical field intensity, when a further probe is then performed with increased electrical field intensity, a plurality of projectors may sometimes be detected. Therefore, in such a case, it is hard to find out which one of the listed projector is the projector (e.g., a close-by projector) desired to be connected, and the user is required to select the projector desired to be connected using other information (e.g., a model number) as a clue.